


Eve's Domination

by LeonaDawn



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/F, Knife Play, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaDawn/pseuds/LeonaDawn
Summary: Villanelle has always had control of Eve, but Eve has had enough. Equipped with her best pocket knife, strap-on, and just a little bit of unhinged energy, Eve finally takes control.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Eve's Domination

**Author's Note:**

> guys she fucks the knife if you don't like knife play be careful. thanks

Eve had never considered herself a dominant person, by any means. In fact, if you ask anyone around her, she’s a bit of a doormat. Especially when it comes to…

To _her._

Villanelle. The girl that dominates every aspect of her life—from her job, to her sex life, to her dreams. She can never stop thinking of her. The way she can so quickly become someone so different, so terrifyingly stunning each time. The way she holds a piece of her heart in a way that makes her blood boil. The way her voice sounds, her eyes look, the way her lips would taste—yeah, you get it.

It’s not until the _incident_ with Hugo that she had had enough. It was official—the next time she saw Villanelle, _Eve_ was going to be in control. Without a thought in her mind, she was in an out of a shop she’d never quite spent two seconds in, lugging out a beautiful crimson red strap-on.

It was her turn.

There was a long pause until she could see her again and be alone, but she’d managed to corner her in a hotel bedroom.

“Well, well, well, Eve,” Villanelle starts.

“No,” Eve interrupts, stepping towards her. “No, I’m not listening to this anymore.”

Villanelle responds to her semi-aggression by pushing her shoulders—childish. Eve pushes back, and Villanelle smirks. “Didn’t think you had it in you,” she laughs.

“Oh, yeah?” Eve quirks an eyebrow. Instinctively, her hand heads towards her back pocket.

“Yeah.” Villanelle pushes her again, and Eve stumbles backward. She braces her step and gets closer to Villanelle, who, to her surprise, steps back. She tests it again, and again, Villanelle steps back. Over and over they do this dance until the distance to the wall is closed. Eve places one hand against the wall, and, with an expert move of the other, removes and unsheaths her pocket knife from her back pocket. She presses it to the small of Villanelle’s throat, experimentally, but with just enough pressure to make a point.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just finish my job right now,” she growls. “Not to just kill you.”

“You _like_ me,” Villanelle purrs. “Besides… Aren’t you supposed to keep me alive?”

“You’re getting on my nerves,” Eve presses the knife just a little further forward, watching the soft skin curl around it in awe. “So I don’t really care at this point.” She returns to eye contact, quirking an eyebrow. “Besides, it’d be fun to watch you squirm.”

“Where is this coming from? Anyway, if you want to see me squirm, there’s a bed right there,” she presses forward, despite the pain on her throat. Her next words are strained, “you can do whatever you want to me.”

“I want control,” Eve murmurs, yet she pulls the knife back just a bit anyway. “I want to be in control,” she repeats.

Villanelle glances at the clock. “You have an hour,” she says, with so much conviction that, for once, Eve actually believes her. “One hour, any longer and I will cause a scene. Got it?”

“An hour,” Eve repeats. She ~~reluctantly~~ pulls the knife back just a hair. “Anything I want?”

“Anything,” Villanelle presses forward still, a daring move considering Eve can hear her breath catch. “Anything,” she repeats, quietly, held back by the silver blade. Her eyes dart down to Eve’s lips, then back up to her eyes, asking a question Eve knows the answer to. She leans forward, but does not pull the knife back just yet. She is just out of reach of Villanelle’s lips.

“I want you,” Eve breathes. “All of you.”

“Then take me,” Villanelle struggles. “It’s all I’ve been asking for.”

Eve cocks her head to the side, and pulls the knife back a bit. Villanelle jumps at this opportunity, and leans her head forward as far as the blade will allow, glancing once more at Eve’s lips. Eve’s lips part in a shaky breath, then she closes the gap between them. She doesn’t let go of the knife, but she lets go of her hold on Villanelle’s throat, still keeping it between their necks.

The kiss is electric, it is hot, it is cold, it is everything in between and more. It is overwhelming and Eve’s brow begins to sweat. Villanelle bites her lip, and she pulls back. “I want you to understand that I’m in control,” Eve says against her lips.

“You’re in control,” Villanelle affirms.

With that, Eve kisses her again, then pulls away to move the knife from her throat, gently along her jawline. She stops at the curve of Villanelle’s jaw, tracing it with the tip. “You’ve made my life incredibly difficult,” she muses, “but I still can’t help thinking about you. Every single day. You’re always on my mind. You’re who I think of when I’m alone. I want to make you feel the same way.” The tip of the knife carves down Villanelle’s neck again, tracing her collarbone. Eve tucks the knife under the top of Villanelle’s shirt, and pulls it through the fabric.

Villanelle gasps—“do you know how much this cost?”

“I don’t care,” Eve growls. “Do you know how much you cost my marriage? My sanity?”

Villanelle doesn’t respond. Eve rips the shirt open with both hands, revealing a lot less than she expected. She carves the knife down the side of Villanelle’s braless breast, then down her stomach, around her navel, and over her hips. Villanelle can’t help the moan that escapes her lips as Eve begins to trace the blade over the zipper of her jeans.

“You like that?” Eve wonders aloud. “Of course you do. Do you want me to touch you?”

Villanelle nods, a muffled ‘ _mmhmm_ ’ coming from her lips.

“Too bad. You will have to wait.” Eve takes her time to trace the blade back upward, taking the same path she once had, and rests it once again against Villanelle’s throat. “Tell me how bad you want it.”

“You can feel it,” Villanelle urges, “if you touch me. Just…”

“No. Not yet. Tell me.”

“I really want you to touch me,” she whines, pouting. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to take me. I want you to keep pressing this knife against my throat while you pound me with that strap you bought last week.”

“How—how did you know about that?”

Villanelle simply winks in response.

Eve sighs, groans, and kisses her again, finally moving her other hand from the wall, and places it firmly between Villanelle’s legs, eliciting a moan from her in response. She’s right, Eve _can_ feel how badly she wants it, she’s practically soaked through her jeans and she’s so, _so_ warm. Eve traces her finger from Villanelle’s clothed clit to her navel, then slowly makes way undoing the button, pressing the knife forth when Villanelle dares to look.

She unzips her jeans, and slowly pulls them down on one side of her hips, then the other. She stops there, but dips her hand into Villanelle’s panties from the best angle she can, though she will admit it hurts her wrist. The wetness and warmth she receives in return are good enough for her, though, and she firmly presses her forefinger and middle finger against Villanelle’s hard clit. “Excited?” Eve asks. Villanelle whimpers, bucking her hips forward, tossing her head back and swallowing hard.

Eve starts to move her fingers in slow circles, eliciting more hip gyrations from the other woman. She moves her hand into it, indulging Villanelle in the pleasure, wishing she could do so for herself, but still, she presses the knife to her throat.

They’re silent as Eve works her clit, apart from Villanelle’s occasional moan or whimper. Then, after just a few short minutes, Villanelle leans her hips forth a little farther. “I’m going to—”

“No you’re not,” Eve smirks. And with that, she pulls her hand straight out of Villanelle’s panties, eliciting the longest whine she’s heard from her yet.

“Please, I was so close, I’m so close,” she whimpers.

Eve presses the knife forward again, “I said I’m in charge.”

“At least let me make you come,” Villanelle begs.

“And let you get off in the process? No, this will be a long hour for you.”

There’s a full tense minute between them as Eve sucks her fingers clean, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Villanelle whimpers, trying to find purchase with her hips, but Eve won’t give.

Eve pulls her fingers from her mouth with an obnoxious _pop_ , and traces them along Villanelle’s jaw. “Get on the bed,” she commands. “Take your pants off, too.”

Villanelle obliges once Eve releases the knife, to Eve’s relief. Villanelle lies on the bed, legs spread and ready, and begins to rub circles on her clit.

“What did I tell you?” Eve growls, striding across the room to the bed. “Don’t make me handcuff you,” she moves Villanelle’s hand away, and then straddles her hips. She grinds down on her, and Villanelle groans.

“Please just fuck me already,” Villanelle whines.

“That’s one thing we may be able to agree on,” Eve mutters. “You stay here while I put it on, you got it? You move…” She gestures with the knife.

Villanelle grabs the posts of the bed with her hands, feigning handcuffs, and Eve stands. She quickly removes her pants, underwear, and shirt, leaving just her bra. She grabs the strap from the drawer next to Villanelle, and, grateful she’d practiced beforehand, puts it on.

“Nice colour,” Villanelle regards.

Wordlessly, Eve climbs once again onto the bed, this time between Villanelle’s legs. She traces the blade, once again in her hand, down Villanelle’s thigh towards her underwear. Then, she dips the blade below the fabric, just the same as the shirt, and cuts those open, too, to reveal her gleaming pussy.

“You’re nice and wet for me, huh?” Eve muses, tracing the knife’s tip gently along her labia.

“Be careful,” Villanelle glances downwards. “…Or don’t.”

Eve flips the knife back into its sheath, and traces around Villanelle’s clit with the base of the handle. “Bet you want me to fuck you with this, don’t you?”

“Y-Yeah,” Villanelle chokes.

Eve finally obliges one of her urges, sliding the tip of the slender handle inside Villanelle with ease. “So wet,” Eve murmurs. The handle glides into her, and Villanelle moans, and Eve pulls it out ever-so-slowly.

“More,” Villanelle whines, and Eve obliges once again, fucking her again gently with the handle of the knife. She pulls it out, and places it next to her, just out of Villanelle’s reach. She moves forward on her knees, and grabs the strap-on to guide it on Villanelle’s pussy. She circles the rubber tip around her clit with some pressure, causing Villanelle to whimper. “Please,” she whines.

Eve slowly slides the strap into Villanelle, then begins a soft rhythm with her hips. It’s a little hard to get used to, but she manages. When Villanelle begs for more, she does not oblige, she does not speed up. She continues fucking her at the same slow pace, and Villanelle bucks up in response.

Eve eventually moves her hand to Villanelle’s clit again, rubbing gentle circles at the same speed she fucks her. Villanelle is whimpering and moaning beneath her, knuckles white from gripping the bed posts. Eve slams into her, and Villanelle gives a high pitched moan, and a prolonged “yes!”

Eve picks up her pace, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing through the room. Villanelle whines, bucking up into the hand on her clit, and Eve circles faster.

“Close,” Villanelle stupidly warns. With that, Eve pulls out, and away, and Villanelle practically screams. “Please!”

“Not yet. When I say you can.”

“I can’t really help it,” Villanelle argues. Eve shrugs, inserting herself once again, hand moving away from her clit but to a nipple to pinch and twirl. Her pace picks up quickly, and she fucks into Villanelle hard. “You’re—that’s not fair! You’re trying to make me—I’m—Come *on*!”

“I know,” Eve smirks. “Okay, just this once. You can come for me,” she presses her fingers into Villanelle’s clit, holding her steady pace, and beginning to rub circles.

Villanelle doesn’t take long to oblige from all this teasing, coming hard with a soft shriek and a buck of her hips. Eve continues to fuck her through her orgasm, and Villanelle’s eyes practically roll back. She continues to stimulate her clit as well, smirking.

“You know what?” Eve smiles. “You can come again, and again, and again. I want to hear you.”

Villanelle whines, experimentally moving one hand away from the bed post to tweak her own nipple as Eve’s hands are occupied. Eve allows it.

It’s not long until Villanelle is coming again, whimpering Eve’s name, wetness gushing around the rubber cock slamming into her. “This— _fuck_ —this isn’t fair to you,” Villanelle whines. “You—oh my _god,_ go faster, yes, right there, please!” Eve listens to her, as she’d tried a new tilt of her hips, and within minutes, Villanelle is falling apart beneath her again. She doesn’t know how she can handle this over and over, but she doesn’t complain.

Eve leans in close, taking Villanelle’s free nipple into her mouth, biting as she goes. She pulls back, putting one hand on her back to brace herself, and looks up at the ceiling for a moment. _Fuck, it feels good to be in control,_ she thinks to herself.

“Do you need me to stop?” Eve asks, a kindness she wasn’t sure she’d grant to Villanelle.

“Not yet,” she lets out breathlessly. “One more.”

Eve presses on despite a small cramp starting in her leg, and Villanelle doesn’t take long to prove that she can take another. Eve slows down, but Villanelle wraps her legs around her waist. “Don’t stop yet,” she whines. “We have forty-five minutes left.”

“I’m going to sit on your face now,” Eve explains simply, as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

“Oh,” Villanelle releases her from her grip. “ _Oh._ ”

“Yeah,” Eve shrugs. She pulls away from her, then leans down towards the wetness between her legs. She licks a long, deliberate stripe up her labia, taking in the taste of her orgasms. She moans, then stands to remove the strap-on, tossing it to the side. She crawls to Villanelle, straddling her chest, then positions her hips right above her face. She lowers herself down until she can feel an eager tongue licking at her, and then lips and teeth wrapping around her clit. “Fuck,” she whines, one hand travelling to a nipple, the other to the wall to brace herself. She grinds down on Villanelle’s face, whimpering.

Villanelle makes quick, expert work of her, and before long, Eve can feel the familiar burning in the pit of her stomach. “Listen to me,” she grinds down. “I’m going to come, and you’re going to let me. You are going to give me the best orgasm of my life. Got it?”

Villanelle hums in response, sucking a little harder.

“Like that,” Eve breathes. “Just like that. Just like that,” she whines, grinding her hips down, and Villanelle dares to slide one finger inside of her. “Oh,” she whimpers. “Okay,” she allows. Villanelle finds her soft spot, and begins to rub her finger against it as her lips make work of Eve’s clit. “Right there,” Eve moans. “Right there.”

She comes apart a few seconds later, hips bucking wildly as she, as was promised, has the best orgasm of her life. Villanelle doesn’t stop there, though, and Eve knows this is revenge. It feels so good that she allows it, letting Villanelle work her through not one or two but three peaks.

She finally moves off of Villanelle’s face, too weak to straddle her anymore, and falls onto the bed next to her. “Fuck,” she breathes.

“Yeah,” Villanelle wipes her chin. “Yeah.”

“Can we just…”

“Lay here?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

And when the hour was over, they were both sound asleep, not a deadline in mind.


End file.
